Halloween
by Larissa Valerio
Summary: # FINALIZADA # - O que será que pode acontecer em uma noite de Halloween quando um grupo de amigos resolve visitar um lugar com uma história macabra, a mansão mal assombrada dos Cullen?
1. Capítulo Um

_**Halloween**_

_**Autora:**_ Lari

_**Shipper:**_ Edward e Bella

_**Gênero:**_ Depende do capítulo. Mistério/Comédia ou Romance Sombrio (existe isso?)

_**Classificação:**_ NC-13 (conteúdo impróprio)

**_Disclaimer:_** A história e os personagens da série Twilight não me pertencem e sim a Stephenie Meyer.

_**Sinopse: **_O que será que pode acontecer em uma noite de Halloween quando um grupo de amigos resolve visitar um lugar com uma história macabra, a mansão mal assombrada dos Cullen?

**Observação:** Essa é uma short-fic que eu fiz a um tempinho e já que "Segredos Escondidos" não consegue sair, eu vou postar essa história aqui, só para não deixá-las sem nada...

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo Um**

Ô droga de vida! Por quê? Eu me pergunto, por que aceitei vir a essa bendita festa de Halloween se tinha certeza de que não ia gostar, nem me divertir nenhum pouco? Ah, mas eu sei a resposta, foi porque meus amigos idiotas tinham praticamente me arrastado para cá.

Estávamos eu, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Tyler, Mike e Jacob na festa de Não-Sei-Quem, um carinha qualquer da escola. Eles se divertiam e eu contava os minutos para essa festa acabar.

Não que eu não fosse adepta a festas, mas é que esse era o tipo de festa que eu sabia que não iria gostar. Primeiro porque não conhecia ninguém além dos meus amigos e segundo porque eu sabia que eles iriam me abandonar assim que chegássemos à festa – e foi o que eles fizeram – e eu ficaria sozinha chupando dedo e tendo que aturar os garotos bêbados, idiotas e/ou feios, dando em cima de mim como estavam fazendo naquele momento.

É, a minha vida era realmente uma maravilha. Até a Angie me abandonou para ficar com o Ben, mas vamos combinar que essa eu deixo passar porque ela é apaixonada por ele desde a oitava série e ela veio falar comigo antes de sumir com o gato.

Mas, como se isso não fosse suficiente, depois de ter que esperar seis horas até que todos ficassem satisfeitos o suficiente para querer voltar para casa, o imbecil do Jacob teve a ideia estúpida de irmos à mansão dos Cullen.

Agora me digam, que idiota em plena consciência, vai às três horas da madrugada a um lugar que todos dizem que é amaldiçoado? E que outros idiotas maiores ainda aceitam essa ideia imbecil apenas para provar que não são os covardes que na verdade são?

Não é que eu acredite na baboseira que dizem por aí... Mas que a casa é assustadora, ah, isso é! Ainda mais com a história macabra que ela tem.

Segundo diziam, uma família inteira foi morta ali, juntamente com todos os empregados e as visitas que estavam lá no dia. Eram três irmãos, os pais e dois jovens amigos da família. Não havia sinais de arrombamento ou assalto. Os donos da casa e seus convidados não tinham marcas de traumatismos, pancadas, cortes, tiros, feridas e não foi diagnosticada nenhuma doença contagiosa. Eles simplesmente apareceram mortos do dia para a noite. Mas os empregados estavam diferentes. Estavam rasgados, desfigurados e sem partes do corpo. Como se tivessem sido atacados por seres incontroláveis, animais com uma fúria ou fome enorme.

Desde então, dizem que a casa é assombrada pelos fantasmas dos que lá morreram. Algumas pessoas que entraram na mansão não voltaram e alguns dos que conseguiram estavam chocados e amedrontados demais para poder dizer alguma coisa razoável. No entanto, todos concordavam em uma coisa: horripilantes e assustadores olhos vermelhos.

Jacob parou seu carro em frente à velha mansão e Mike parou o dele logo atrás. À noite, ela parecia ainda mais assustadora. Todos nós descemos do carro e encaramos a casa – Ben agora estava conosco.

Eu e as meninas estávamos assustadas. Estava tudo tão silencioso que dava para ouvir o som das nossas respirações ofegantes.

Os meninos estavam na frente próximos à entrada.

— Vocês não vão entrar? – Mike perguntou para nós, meninas. – Vamos, deixem de ser medrosas, é só uma casa velha – acrescentou fazendo descaso do nosso medo, como se ele também não estivesse se borrando por dentro.

Eu já disse que acho ele um doente mental?

Os meninos deram alguns passos em direção à porta. Jacob a empurrou com força e ela se abriu com um rangido alto e lamurioso.

Tudo estava silencioso. Silencioso demais.

— Se vocês não vierem conosco, vão ficar aí fora – Jacob comentou se virando para nos encarar. – Bella?

— Não entro aí nem a pau! – respondi balançando a cabeça.

— Prefere ficar sozinha? – Tyler se intrometeu na conversa. Eu já disse que também acho ele um doente mental?

— Não, eu prefiro ir para a minha casa! – exclamei irritada. – Olha, porque não vamos embora logo?

— Bella tem razão – Jessica concordou amedrontada. – É melhor irmos para casa...

— _Nós_ vamos entrar – Mike disse categórico. – Se vocês quiserem ficar aqui sozinhas, aí é com vocês.

— Vocês não ousariam nos deixar aqui sozinhas! – Lauren comentou certa.

Eles simplesmente riram e continuaram andando.

— Eu não sei por que, mas eu acho que isso é um 'fica esperando sentada, Lauren' – respondi sem me conter. Eu odeio essa garota. É metida, irritante, loira, se acha a última bolacha do pacote e vive me enchendo o saco.

Ela me lançou um olhar irritado e eu devolvi um debochado.

Sem perceber, os meninos foram se afastando enquanto nós ficamos no mesmo lugar.

— Não acredito que eles fizeram isso! – Jessica, o projeto de Lauren, exclamou ultrajada. – Só por causa disso, nós vamos ficar aqui, meninas.

Lauren confirmou pouco convencida cruzando os braços e ninguém falou mais nada. Em apenas dois segundos, um silêncio ensurdecedor surgiu e uma brisa fria soprou me fazendo tremer dos pés à cabeça.

— Q-quer saber de uma coisa? – Lauren começou com a voz trêmula. – A-acho que deveríamos ir também. Afinal é-é só uma casa...

— É – concordou Jessica. – T-também acho.

Revirei os olhos. Não havia se passado nem dez segundos, mas elas saíram correndo em direção a casa.

— Me esperem, por favor! – exclamaram e Angela e Ben – ele como um garoto legal, não quis deixá-la sozinha – a seguiram.

Suspirei desanimada. Agora teria que ir também. Sem os dois clones da Barbie para me distrair, eu estava começando a ter uma consciência muito real do quão assustador era aquele lugar. Contudo, antes de dar o primeiro passo, uma brisa gelada soprou no meu pescoço arrepiando todos os pelos do meu corpo.

Ouvi um barulho estranho de galho quebrando e me virei para olhar. Eu pensei ter visto um vulto, então apertei meus olhos para ver se havia alguém. Mas não achei nada.

— Bella, você não vem? – Angela me chamou me fazendo voltar à realidade. E só então percebi que quase todos já haviam entrado e só a idiota aqui estava do lado de fora sozinha igual a uma retardada olhando para o nada.

— Eu não quero entrar... – respondi para ela que estava de mãos dadas com Ben. Os dois me olhavam da porta.

— Tudo bem, nós vamos chamá-los, então – ele sugeriu.

Tive muita vontade de dizer para eles não saírem do meu lado, mas quanto mais cedo arrastassem os idiotas para cá, melhor. Então respirei fundo tentando jogar o meu pavor para bem longe.

— Tudo bem, mas não demorem, ok?

Eles confirmaram e entraram.

Assim que o som dos passos deles sumiu, o silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do lugar. Não havia nada. Nem um inseto, pássaro, animais... Nada. E isso definitivamente não era uma coisa boa.

Voltei para perto do carro e apoiei as costas nele.

A mansão assombrada dos Cullen estava totalmente escura. Apenas a lua projetava uma luz prateada que parecia deformar ainda mais o contorno velho e maltratado da casa. As paredes da frente estavam sujas e cobertas por ervas daninhas e as janelas com pedaços velhos de madeira cobrindo-as. Aquela mansão era o cenário perfeito de uma história de terror. E eu estava ali. Sozinha.

Comecei a sentir como se estivesse sendo observada e aquilo me deixou inquieta. Inconscientemente comecei a cantarolar uma música qualquer. Aquilo sempre me acalmava.

Os minutos se arrastaram como se fossem anos. Tentando não surtar, comecei a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Que brilhante ideia, Bella. Só você mesma para _decidir_ ficar sozinha com essa mansão aterrorizante como paisagem. – Eu sempre falava muito quando ficava nervosa. – Eu devia ter ido para casa de táxi ou a pé! Claro que essa não seria uma ideia muito boa mas... Entre ser atacada por uma pessoa viva e uma morta, acho que uma viva é melhor porque aí eu posso pelo menos _tentar_ mesmo que inutilmente me defender. – Suspirei interrompendo meu monólogo e esfreguei as mãos no rosto inquieta. – Se existisse mesmo algum fantasma nessa mansão provavelmente já teria saído correndo com medo de pegar a minha loucura. Afinal de contas que tipo de pessoa fica no meio de um cenário de filme de terror falando sozinha? – continuei a tagarelar esperando que aquilo me acalmasse ou pelo menos me distraísse.

Olhei de volta para a mansão agitada.

— Porque estão demorando tanto? – perguntei irritada e frustrada. – Dá para vocês voltarem logo? – Aquela sensação de que alguém me observava estava me deixando louca!

Eu parei de repente e observei em volta.

— Se tem alguém aí, dá para aparecer logo? – indaguei. – Para que ficar adiando o inevitável? É melhor poupar logo o nosso tempo, não?

Em resposta obtive somente o silêncio. Eu estava me sentindo muito idiota. E mais louca que o normal.

— Ótimo, então, continua escondido. É bom saber que os fantasmas têm medo de mim! – eu exclamei.

Uma brisa gelada soprou e eu podia jurar ter ouvido uma risada abafada por baixo desse som. Virei-me assustada ouvindo o barulho de passos entre as árvores. No entanto antes que pudesse ver quem ou o que era, ouvi gritos de dentro da mansão e em seguida as meninas apareceram na entrada correndo e berrando sem falar coisa com coisa.

Contudo, assim vi os meninos aparecerem atrás delas rindo escandalosamente, entendi tudo. Os idiotas tinham armado toda aquela palhaçada para nos assustar. E eu achando que tinha realmente alguém me observando...

Não pude concluir o que estava pensando por que, se era um dos meninos que estava me assustando escondido no meio da floresta, como é que todos os três haviam saído de _dentro_ da mansão?

Arregalei os olhos assustada sem me atrever a voltar o olhar para as árvores. O som da risada que eu ouvira ecoou de novo nos meus ouvidos e um calafrio passou pela minha espinha.

Eu não queria saber aquela resposta.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Capítulo Dois

_Só uma coisinha que eu esqueci de dizer, a fic é bem pequena e já está terminada a algum tempo..._

.

**Capítulo Dois**

Encarei as árvores que margeavam a estrada deserta, já desfolhadas com seus galhos finos e tortos apontando em todas as direções. Era um péssimo lugar para se estar principalmente sozinha.

Olhei para o céu negro e coberto de nuvens carregadas. Deveria chover a qualquer momento. E eu achando que as coisas não podiam piorar...

— E aí? O que eu faço? – perguntei em voz alta para mim mesma enquanto analisava as minhas possibilidades. Nenhuma.

Eu encarei mais uma vez a paisagem desanimadora. Provavelmente não passaria ninguém. Até mesmo de dia, essa estrada era deserta, imagine então tão tarde da noite.

De repente ouvi um barulho vindo da floresta. Virei-me assustada e apertei os olhos tentando enxergar alguma coisa.

— Oi? Tem alguém aí? – perguntei mantendo a voz o mais firme que consegui.

Sem resposta.

— Olá? – repeti. Mas não sabia se realmente queria ou não que me respondessem. E se fosse algum maníaco?

O barulho foi se aproximando e eu dando passos para trás.

— Q-quem está aí? – perguntei. – Quem é? – Estava me preparando para sair correndo a qualquer minuto se continuassem a não dizer nada.

— Não precisa se preocupar – uma voz masculina disse.

Um vulto se formou e então eu pude vê-lo. Cabelos cor de bronze desleixadamente bagunçados, olhos vermelhos assustadores, a pele pálida e olheiras levemente arroxeadas. As mãos estavam levantadas e um dos cantos dos lábios erguido em um sorriso torto.

Meu coração parou de bater por dois segundos com aquela imagem.

— Sou só eu – respondeu.

Coloquei a mão no peito tentando acalmar meu pobre coração.

— Que susto você me deu! – exclamei. – Por que demorou tanto?

— Desculpe, eu acabei entrando demais na floresta.

— Achou alguma coisa? – perguntei me aproximando.

— Só a mansão dos Cullen – disse.

Eu suspirei desanimada. Isso não nos deixava muitas opções.

— Tudo bem, vamos voltar para lá então.

Enquanto andávamos, não pude deixar de maldizer o idiota que me meteu naquela confusão. Mas é bem feito para mim. Para eu aprender a parar de ser tão boazinha com ele.

— Bella – Jacob me chamou enquanto Mike e Tyler ainda implicavam com Lauren e Jessica. – Será que eu posso falar com você um instante?

— Já não está falando? – respondi.

— É, mas... – Ele pareceu sem graça e eu me senti um pouquinho culpada.

— Tudo bem, Jake, pode falar – disse.

— Será que nós podemos dar uma volta? – perguntou.

— Para...?

— Eu queria conversar com você. A sós.

— Sobre...?

— Ah, vamos lá, por favor, Bella.

Suspirei impaciente pensando. Como eu fui burra o bastante para aceitar dar uma volta com Jacob, eu nunca vou entender. Como eu não percebi as verdadeiras intenções dele?

Caminhamos para dentro da floresta até eu não poder mais ver nem ouvir os outros. Não querendo me afastar mais, parei e me virei para o Jacob.

— Muito bem, o que você quer? – perguntei.

— Sabe, Bella, desde que nós dois terminamos, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você – começou.

Eu respirei profundamente já arrependida de ter vindo até aqui. Essa não era a primeira vez que ele vinha com aquele papinho.

— Jacob, nós já conversamos sobre isso – respondi tentando ser paciente. – O nosso namoro foi um erro. Eu confundi os meus sentimentos.

Eu conhecia o Jake desde que éramos criança, nossos pais eram muito amigos e nós consequentemente também fomos. Mas ele cresceu e ficou muito diferente e eu demorei a perceber a verdade. Só quando começamos a namorar foi que eu vi o verdadeiro Jacob. Ou pelo menos era o que eu achava...

— Mas nós namoramos por três meses – argumentou.

— Eu sei e foi muito legal, mas... Não era para ser. Desculpe, Jake. Mesmo. Mas nós não vamos voltar.

Eu comecei a andar de volta para os outros quando ele segurou meu braço com mais força do que deveria.

— Bella, por favor...

— Jacob, me solta. Você está me machucando.

— Você viu que eu tentei ser gentil, mas você não consegue entender – ele disse.

— Jake, me solta! – pedi de novo com mais urgência.

— Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito, mas nenhuma garota me dá o fora.

— Jacob... – tentei chamá-lo a razão. Não queria deixar transparecer o medo que estava começando a sentir.

— Você entendeu o que eu disse? Nenhuma! – continuou como se não tivesse me ouvido.

— Jacob, por favor! O que está fazendo? Me deixa ir! – pedi quase gritando.

Puxei minha mão com força, tentei me soltar, mas ele era muito mais forte que eu.

Ele me deu um puxão e me pressionou contra o tronco de uma árvore. Meu coração estava disparado, eu nunca me senti tão impotente ou tive tanto medo na minha vida.

Eu tentava afastá-lo de todas as formas que podia. Arranhei seu pescoço, esperneei, me debati. Mas ele não recuava. Parecia não sentir nada.

— Jacob, por favor, me solta – implorei. Lágrimas nublaram a minha visão. – Pensa no seu pai, pensa no meu pai...

— Cala a boca! – Ele me deu um tapa tão forte que eu fiquei até um pouco aturdida. Ele não parecia o Jacob que eu conhecia nem o que eu pensei conhecer. Era uma pessoa completamente diferente e assustadora.

Ouvi indistintamente o barulho do zíper da calça dele abrindo e senti meu estômago se contrair. E agora? Comecei a chorar compulsivamente voltando a me debater.

Uma das mãos dele deslizou pela minha coxa entrando por debaixo da minha saia e eu entrei em pânico.

— Não, não, por favor, Jacob, por favor...

Senti-o puxar minha calcinha e fiquei mais desesperada ainda.

— O que está acontecendo? – uma voz de anjo nos interrompeu. Graças a Deus alguém havia nos ouvido.

— Nada que seja da sua conta. – Aproveitando sua distração, dei uma joelhada no meio das pernas dele com o máximo de força que tinha e corri em direção a voz.

No entanto minhas pernas estavam fracas e falharam quando eu estava quase chegando. Achei que fosse cair no chão, mas duas mãos fortes e geladas me pegaram.

— Você está bem? – meu anjo perguntou.

— Não. – Minha voz saiu trêmula e fraca.

Levantei a cabeça e levei o susto com o que vi. Ele tinha dois assustadores olhos vermelhos. Meu cérebro estava confuso demais para pensar racionalmente e a única hipótese que surgiu na minha mente foi que ele era um vampiro. Porém antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele se endireitou parecendo irritado e foi em direção ao Jacob.

Assim que ele me soltou, eu desabei no chão.

O estranho pegou Jake pela camisa e o fez ficar de pé.

— Olha bem para isso – disse apontando para mim. – É assim que se trata uma mulher? – perguntou. – É assim que se trata uma mulher?

— O que isso te importa? – respondeu contrariado.

— O que isso me...? – Ele sorriu parecendo tentar se controlar. – Se você fizesse isso com a minha irmã, seria um homem morto!

Ele puxou Jacob pela gola olhando-o com tanto ódio que até eu fiquei com medo.

— Se você encostar nela ou em qualquer outra garota de novo. Vai ser a última coisa que você vai fazer. Você entendeu? – frisou com a voz fria como o gelo.

Jake sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente em um sim deformado.

Ele então soltou-o bruscamente e Jacob cambaleou para trás e indo embora amedrontado.

— Você está bem? – o estranho perguntou me olhando com preocupação.

Eu consegui só assentir.

— Você é um vampiro de verdade? – A pergunta idiota escapou dos meus lábios antes que eu sequer me desse conta do que dizia.

Um dos cantos dos lábios dele se ergueu.

— Vem, vamos voltar para os seus amigos – disse me ajudando a levantar.

Ele passou a mão em volta da minha cintura e começamos a voltar por onde eu vim. No entanto, quando chegamos à mansão... Surpresa! Não havia ninguém lá.

Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Xinguei até a décima quinta geração de cada um dos meus "amigos".

Eles haviam ido embora!

_Sem_ _mim_! Dá para acreditar?


	3. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

— Você não disse que tinha uma irmã? – perguntei enquanto continuávamos a andar de volta para a mansão.

— E tenho.

— Você não pode ligar para ela e pedir para ela vir nos pegar? – sugeri.

— Nem se eu quisesse. Meu celular está sem bateria e minha irmã estaria ocupada demais, de qualquer forma, para me ajudar. Aliás, todos da minha família estão. O Halloween é a data preferida deles.

— E por que você não está com eles?

— Não estava afim de aturar os casais hoje, então escapei – ele deu os ombros. – Só não contava que meu carro fosse dar problema no meio do nada.

— Você é o único solteiro da família? – Virei o rosto para observá-lo.

Ele riu levemente.

— Segundo meus irmãos, eu sou muito exigente.

— E você é? – Ele olhou para mim de relance sorrindo.

— Talvez.

Eu não disse nada. Se tivesse sua aparência, eu também me daria ao luxo de ser exigente. Deve ter mulher se jogando em cima dele. Eu, se fosse um pouquinho, mas bonita, também me jogaria...

Enfim.

De repente eu parei de andar me lembrando de uma coisa.

— O que houve? – perguntou curioso.

Eu o encarei.

— Eu não sei o seu nome.

Ele deu uma risada melodiosa que arrepiou os pelos do meu braço direito.

— Meu nome é Edward. E o seu?

— Bella.

— Bella? – A mão dele deslizou pelo meu rosto. – Combina com você.

Senti um calor familiar se espalhar pelo meu rosto. Eu estava corando.

Ele riu parecendo se divertir da minha vergonha então eu me afastei e continuei andando um pouco mais rápido.

— Espere, não precisa ficar assim... – ele disse se apressando em me alcançar. – Desculpe, não quis te deixar sem-graça. É só que... Você fica incrivelmente encantadora quando fica envergonhada.

Parei de andar abruptamente e o olhei. Ele me achava encantadora?

— Você parece surpresa com isso? Não acha que eu estou falando a verdade?

— Sinceramente? Não.

Agora foi a vez dele ficar surpreso.

— Por quê? – perguntou.

Abaixei os olhos envergonhada.

— Porque eu não sou bonita – respondi.

Ele colocou as mãos geladas no meu queixo. Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

— Você não tem ideia do quanto isso é absurdo. Você é absurda, Bella! – ele respondeu de forma meio agressiva. Arregalei os olhos sem entender sua reação.

Acho que ele percebeu meu espanto porque sua expressão se suavizou.

— Você é a criatura mais linda que eu já encontrei. – Corei. De novo. – Não permita que ninguém diga o contrário.

Ele me olhou com uma intensidade tão grande que eu não soube o que dizer. Não pude duvidar que ele realmente acreditasse naquilo e isso aqueceu meu coração. Inconscientemente sorri docemente e ele sorriu de volta.

— Vem, é melhor nos apressarmos – Edward disse. Ele pegou minha mão e me ajudou a andar pelo caminho acidentado da floresta.

Com ele me ajudando, foi mais fácil voltar, mas não menos assustador. Observando aquela casa não tinha como duvidar que as histórias que contavam sobre ela fossem verdade. Aquela mansão era realmente o cenário perfeito para uma história de terror.

— Vamos entrar? – ele perguntou.

— Como é que é? – Eu me virei para Edward surpresa.

— A gente não pode ficar aqui fora a noite toda – argumentou.

— Por que não? A noite está tão agradável...

— Você já viu o céu? Vai cair uma tempestade a qualquer momento, temos que procurar abrigo – respondeu.

— Ahm... Sem ofender, mas a mansão a essa altura provavelmente não tem nem teto então não serve de abrigo. Além do mais, eu não me sentiria muito segura lá...

Um dos lábios dele se ergueu charmosamente.

— Não se preocupa com isso – disse se curvando na minha direção. – Eu protejo você.

Imediatamente cada célula do meu rosto esquentou fervorosamente e eu não consegui olhar para ele.

— Você gosta mesmo de me ver envergonhada...

— Não, eu gosto de ter ver corada – respondeu com aquela voz macia. – Vem, vamos entrar.

Enquanto ele me guiava para a mansão, eu percebi que não tinha dito nada para argumentar contra e então percebi a verdade.

— Você só fez aquilo para poder me levar aqui para dentro, não é? – perguntei.

Ele soltou minha mão e me encarou seriamente.

— Acha mesmo isso? Você realmente não se vê de verdade, não é? – disse.

— Não entendi.

Edward riu balançando a cabeça.

— E o mais incrível é que você não entende mesmo... – Ele acariciou meu rosto pensativamente fazendo minha pele formigar onde ele havia tocado.

— Do que você está falando? – eu perguntei.

Ele se aproximou seu rosto do meu.

— Não adianta falar. Você não vai acreditar – sussurrou lançando seu hálito gelado em cima de mim. Fiquei momentaneamente inebriada. Ele se aproximou lentamente e eu prendi a respiração em expectativa.

Contudo, um arrepio atravessou minhas costas e de repente eu percebi o frio que fazia ali. Edward também pareceu perceber.

— Fica aqui que eu vou ver se a lareira ainda funciona – disse se afastando e eu não pude evitar lamentar isso. Eu bem que podia ter esperado mais alguns minutos para sentir frio, não?

A velha sala onde estávamos tinha uma mobília bem bonita para uma casa abandonada a mais de dois séculos. As paredes tinham enormes rachaduras e machas de mofo e estavam descascando. Havia também alguns quadros mal conservados e tortos.

Eu me virei para Edward, ele estava agachado mexendo em alguns pedaços de madeira. Eu não sei exatamente como ele fez isso, mas pouco depois uma luz suave começou a iluminar a sala e um pequeno calor começou a se espalhar pela sala. Eu não sei se ele se virou para falar comigo ou se ficou em pé me encarando. Eu não sabia de nada disso porque meus olhos ficaram presos um pouco mais acima da lareira.

Lá, havia um enorme quadro antigo e já quase desbotado. Havia cinco pessoas desenhadas nele. Dois pareciam ser um pouco mais velhos e estavam sentados em duas cadeiras em uma sala. Aquela em que eu estava e que devia se parecer daquele jeito se não tivesse sido descuidada. A mulher sentada tinha cabelos castanhos presos em um elegante penteado e os olhos castanhos e suaves combinavam com seu sorriso doce e caloroso. Já o homem ao seu lado era loiro e belo, com intensos olhos azuis. Eles formavam um lindo casal.

Os outros três estavam em pé atrás deles sorrindo felizes. Eram dois homens e uma garota. Ela era baixinha tinha os cabelos negros presos, **(N/A: Antigamente mulheres não podiam ter cabelos curtos ou deixá-los soltos.)**, os olhos verdes e inteligentes e as feições delicadas como as de uma boneca. O homem ao lado dela era grande musculoso com uma expressão travessa. Os cabelos ondulados batiam no seu ombro e os olhos também verdes eram idênticos aos da garota. Por fim o último me pareceu levemente familiar. Os cabelos cor de cobre estavam comportados e jogados para trás. As feições eram retas e belas e os olhos do mesmo verde dos outros.

Apertei os olhos olhando-o atentamente. Ele parecia...

— Bella? – Edward me chamou com a expressão preocupada.

Eu o olhei. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados, a pele mais pálida e os olhos não tinham a mesma cor, mas...

_Não pode ser!_

— Bella, qual é o problema? – ele perguntou dando alguns passos na minha direção.

Eu comecei a me afastar assustada. O que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo? Como ele podia...? Ele deveria estar morto!

— Isso não pode ser verdade... Você... – Levantei a mão tremula e apontei para o quadro.

Ele ficou rígido.

— Você...

— Eu posso explicar... – Ele tentou me alcançar, mas eu me desvencilhei com medo.

— Não. Não. Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

— Bella, por favor...

— Não! – Eu me afastei dele aterrorizada e comecei a correr para longe dali.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

_Agradecimentos especiais à __**Leehzinha**__ e __**Juh Torniello**__. Valeu pelas reviews, gatas! Beijinhos._

_Agora vamos para a penúltima postagem..._

.

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro**

Acordei assustada suando frio e percebi que estava na minha cama. Que sonho horrível eu tinha tido! Passei a mão no rosto sentindo o suor frio na minha testa enquanto tentava me acalmar.

Tive que respirar fundo várias vezes até me sentir no controle de novo.

Eu olhei para a janela. Já estava claro. Virei-me para o relógio; eram oito horas da manhã.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar que horas tinha ido para casa então não sabia se tinha dormido tempo suficiente. Aliás, não conseguia me lembrar de quase nada aquela noite. Estranho... Eu tinha mesmo ido à festa de Sei-lá-Quem? Nós tínhamos ido até a Mansão dos Cullen? Jacob tinha tentado colocar as patinhas dele de fora?

Quando tentei forçar minha cabeça para lembrar, senti uma dor estranha que me fez ficar tonta. Eu devia estar com fome...

Levantei devagar e decidi descer para comer alguma coisa.

Encontrei meu pai na sala assistindo televisão.

— Bom dia, Bells. Achei que você fosse até mais tarde – ele comentou ao me ver.

— Eu estou com fome – respondi simplesmente e ele riu.

Eu fui para cozinha, fiz um sanduíche de peito de peru, peguei um copo de suco de laranja e me juntei ao meu pai.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu comia mas uma pergunta ficava martelando na minha cabeça sem parar.

— Pai, você viu que horas eu cheguei? – as palavras escaparam da minha boca.

Oh-oh. Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, seu instinto policial estava entrando em ação. Maldita boca grande.

— Porque você está perguntando?

Eu abaixei meus olhos de volta para o sanduíche.

— Eu só queria saber – disse tentando soar tranquila. – Eu esqueci de olhar o relógio quando voltei.

Ele continuou me encarando por um tempo até que acho que percebeu que não valia à pena a desconfiança. UFA!

— Eram quase cinco horas. – Minha nossa senhora! Eu fiquei muito tempo fora! – E foi muito bom você ter comentado sobre esse assunto porque eu não fiquei nada satisfeito com esse horário, ouviu?

Eu fiquei envergonhada.

— Desculpe. Eu não percebi que era tão tarde. – Totalmente verdade. – Juro que não vai acontecer de novo – prometi e ele pareceu ficar satisfeito.

Terminei de comer, lavei a louça e voltei para meu quarto exausta. Joguei-me na cama e dormi até uma da tarde.

Eu realmente fiquei surpresa com a hora que tinha chegado em casa. O que tinha feito durante tanto tempo na rua? Será que eu fiz alguma besteira? Eu tinha urgentemente que buscar informações.

Procurei meu celular pelo meu quarto, mas não o achei. Estranho... Será que o perdi ontem?

Desci e procurei na sala. Nada. Vi a cozinha, o hall, o banheiro e estava pensando seriamente em procurar no quarto do meu pai quando o telefone tocou.

Amaldiçoando baixinho, desci correndo para atendê-lo. Porque ele não tocou quando eu estava lá embaixo?

— Alô – atendi ofegante.

— _Bella?_ – Angela perguntou incerta. Quem ela achou que fosse?

— Sim, Angie – respondi complacente.

— _Você está bem?_ – ela indagou ainda insegura.

— Estou. Por quê?

— _É que ontem você não foi embora com a gente. Jacob disse que você tinha encontrado um amigo na floresta depois que vocês conversaram. Mas eu achei estranho. Você deixou sua bolsa e seu celular comigo e Jake não parecia muito satisfeito._

...

Amigo? Eu ignorei tudo o que ela tinha dito depois.

— _Bella? Você está aí?_

— Ahm... Sim! Eu... – Eu estava tendo dificuldades para pensar.

Então havia sido verdade? Nós havíamos ido à Mansão dos Cullen? E aquele imbecil do Jacob havia mesmo tentado me atacar? Mas então... Isso queria dizer que...

Não. Não podia ser verdade.

— _Bella! Você está _mesmo_ bem?_ – Angela me despertou do meu devaneio.

— Sim, Angie, eu estou bem. Olha, eu tenho que desligar porque... eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas aqui em casa. A gente se fala depois, ok? Beijo.

Assim que desliguei o telefone corri para o meu quarto e liguei o computador. Fiquei balançando a perna esquerda e batendo a mão na mesa enquanto esperava a internet conectar.

Assim que a página de busca apareceu, eu escrevi: **mansão dos Cullen, Forks**.

Cliquei em vários links antes que achar algo interessante.

"_Construída no início do século XIX como presente de casamento para o filho do famoso médico John Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, com Esme Marty, a casa possui uma história muito macabra que marcou seus primeiros anos de vida. O assassinato dos Cullen e de suas visitas foi uma história largamente divulgada pelos jornais da época e pelos seus conhecidos._

_Uma das versões mais conhecidas conta que em uma noite de comemorações em que a família celebrava o noivado de seus dois filhos mais novos, Emmett e Alice, com os irmãos, Rosalie e Jasper Hale, eles receberam uma visita inesperada._

_Segundo diziam a caçula dos Cullen tinha um aficionado admirador, alguns dizem que ele se chamava Laurent, outros, James e ainda outros juravam que ele se chamava Aro. O fato é que esse barão tinha fama de ter um comportamento excêntrico. Ele só era visto à noite, nunca comparecia ao jantares aos quais era convidado e tinha uma aparência doente, além de assustadores olhos negros que às vezes aparentavam um tom avermelhado. Quando ele soube do noivado de Alice, ficou furioso e resolveu se vingar da família condenando-os a um mal maior que a morte._

_Que destino seria esse, não se sabe. Alguns dizem que eles se tornaram zumbis, outros fantasmas condenados a não descansar jamais, no entanto há ainda aqueles que creem na história dos vampiros. A versão verdadeira certamente nunca será descoberta, portanto divirta-se e escolha a que melhor lhe aprouver."_

Vampiros. Fantasmas. Zumbis. Eu devia estar mesmo mais louca que o normal para estar cogitando essa possibilidade. Mas... olhos avermelhados dizia o texto. E a aparência doente poderia ser pele pálida e olheiras. Nunca saía de dia...

Edward. O nome estalou com força na minha mente. Não havia menção dele no texto, mas também não mencionaram o nome do terceiro irmão.

Olhei para a janela. Eram três horas. Meu pai não voltaria tão cedo de sua pescaria semanal e ainda estava claro. Se a história fosse mesmo verdade, sair àquela hora seria a melhor solução e se não, ir aquele mausoléu de dia era bem melhor que à noite.

Eu tinha que descobrir a verdade.

Sem pensar duas vezes com medo de mudar de ideia, eu me levantei e peguei as chaves da minha caminhonete vermelha. Deixei um bilhete para o meu pai com uma mentira qualquer só para o caso de ele chegar mais cedo e saí.

Dirigi com o coração aos saltos. Eu sentia uma estranha emoção no peito, um frio na barriga e as mãos suando. Não sabia exatamente o que estava procurando, ou o que iria encontrar, mas eu _sentia_ que tinha que descobrir.

_Espero que não me arrependa..._

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo demorei a chegar, o tempo parecia andar de modo estranho naquele momento, mas assim que a mansão começou a surgir no meu campo de visão respirei fundo.

Parei em frente à casa e desci. De dia ela não parecia tão assustadora, mas solitária e triste.

Balancei a cabeça deixando esse pensamento de lado.

Conforme entrava naquele lugar, eu sentia vontade de ir embora, mas não iria recuar. Agora que eu estava aqui, iria até o fim.

Segui pelo velho corredor que ficava ao lado da enorme escada de mármore e entrei na primeira porta.

Lá estava. Exatamente como eu me lembrava.

O quadro.

Eu observei mais uma vez as pessoas desenhadas, mas principalmente uma em particular.

— Edward – sussurrei espantada, assustada, atônita e sem ter a menor ideia do pensar sobre aquilo. Era surreal. Como uma história de ficção ou um filme. Não a vida real. – Não pode ser...

— Temo que você esteja enganada quanto a isso. – Eu me virei sobressaltada para o recém-chegado e o encarei. – Será que agora podemos conversar?

Era ele. Edward. Exatamente como ontem. Cabelos rebeldes, olhos vermelhos, pele pálida e caninos afiados.

E agora? O que eu faço?

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


	5. Epílogo

**Juh**, essa fic é curtinha assim mesmo... Por isso mesmo que eu a postei. ;/ Bj.

* * *

Finalmente para vocês o _gran finale_!

.

.

**Epílogo**

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda conseguia lembrar desse dia como se fosse ontem. Quando senti meu coração disparar ao me deparar com Edward depois de tudo o que eu acabara de descobrir, achei que tivesse sido por medo. Mas agora, eu sabia que não era por isso. Agora eu conhecia aquele sentimento que tomou conta de mim enquanto eu ia até a mansão.

Eu estava com medo sim, mas era outro tipo de medo. Eu temia que Edward não fosse real. Eu temia que aquilo que eu senti quando ele me tocou fosse imaginação da minha cabeça maluca. Eu temia que o único garoto que havia demonstrado um interesse sincero por mim não existisse ou não gostasse mesmo de mim. E quando eu encarei os olhos vermelhos de Edward, eu senti toda a minha ansiedade ir embora e uma estranha e forte certeza se espalhar por todo o meu corpo.

Eu nunca vou entender o motivo daquilo, mas talvez não exista mesmo um motivo, afinal de contas, o coração não tem razões que a própria razão desconhece?

— O que você está fazendo aqui parada olhando a janela, _minha Bella_? – a voz mais linda do universo perguntou. Eu sorri como sempre fazia quando o ouvia.

— Eu estava relembrando o começo da nossa história. – Edward passou as mãos pela minha cintura e apoiou o queixo no meu ombro parecendo pensativo.

Fazia cinquenta anos que estávamos juntos, mas toda vez que ele me tocava era como se fosse a primeira vez.

— Hum... Posso te contar um segredo? – ele comentou depois de um tempo. – Eu estava me sentindo estranhamente ansioso durante aquela nossa conversa.

Eu me virei para encará-lo surpresa.

— Por quê?

— Eu temia que você percebesse a loucura em que estava se metendo a saísse correndo da mansão antes que eu pudesse seduzi-la. Como quando você viu o quadro pela primeira vez. Eu levei um susto quando você caiu e bateu a cabeça.

Um dos cantos dos meus lábios se elevou. Essa era uma mania que eu tinha pegado dele.

— Eu quase não consegui ir embora quando a levei de volta para casa e a coloquei na cama – Edward continuou a dizer. – Você me conquistou desde a primeira vez em que eu te vi falando sozinha no meio da madrugada em frente à mansão, morrendo de medo – ele riu. – Desde aquele momento eu percebi que você era especial e eu queria ter você para mim. Para sempre.

Eu me virei e passei os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

— Eu não acredito que aquele meu ataque de histeria foi o bastante para conquistar um vampiro tão exigente. Acho que suas outras candidatas devem se sentir ofendidas com você.

— O que eu posso fazer? Quando a garota certa chega, não tem como resistir – ele respondeu. – Por mais louca que ela possa parecer.

— Acho que eu devia agradecer a Alice por convencer vocês a passar aquele Halloween na sua antiga cidade natal, não? Eu soube que você não queria mais voltar com medo da repercussão que a lenda dos Cullen estava tomando – respondi beijando seu maxilar.

— É verdade. Nas noites de Halloween sempre aparecia um lanchinho e nós nunca conseguíamos resistir a prová-lo – ele comentou e eu ri baixinho. Antigamente, eu não teria achado graça.

— E o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse fugido dos casais depois de caçar e tivesse voltado para a mansão? – eu perguntei.

— Eu teria sido o homem mais infeliz do mundo. – Sorri.

_Ai, esse homem..._

— Como eu posso resistir a esse vampiro tão charmoso e irresistível? – comentei.

Ele me deu o sorriso doce e malicioso que eu adorava e se aproximou devagar.

— Não pode.

Os lábios dele tocaram os meus suave e arrebatadoramente. Um calor se espalhou por mim despertando cada célula do meu corpo. Era como se eu realmente estivesse _viva_ e só ele fazia eu me sentir assim.

Eu passei as mãos entre seus fios sedosos e macios e me aproximei mais. Ele me envolveu com seus braços fortes deslizando as mãos pela minha cintura. Eu nunca havia me sentido assim com ninguém. Era como se eu despertasse de um sono profundo. Eu sentia tudo.

Edward passou sedutoramente a língua entre meus lábios pedindo passagem e então eu me senti em total êxtase. Seu gosto era a coisa mais sublime que eu já havia experimentado. Jacob? Deveria ficar envergonhado por beijar tão mal comparado ao Edward. Victor o primeiro garoto que me beijou? Não me lembrava mais quem era.

Nossas línguas seguiram em uma doce e silenciosa batalha.

Ele me apertou contra seu corpo forte, nossos corpos pareciam quase se fundir. Minha respiração estava cada vez mais ofegante, ainda bem eu não _precisava_ respirar, e meu coração, se batesse, estaria a duzentos quilômetros por hora.

Cedo demais, a batalha foi dada por encerrada. E ninguém foi declarado vencedor. Teríamos que tentar de novo depois... Com um pouco mais de _afinco_...

Eu o encarei com minha visão nublada pelo mar de sensações que eu estava sentindo. Os olhos vermelhos dele brilhavam sedutores e excitantes.

— Eu nunca vou me cansar disso – ele disse. – Agora eu entendo porque meus irmãos e meus pais quase nunca se separam.

— Engraçado... Eu não consigo entender – respondi e contive o sorriso quando ele me olhou espantado. – Não teve realmente nada demais no beijo... – Dei os ombros inocentemente.

Edward apertou os olhos ameaçadora e maliciosamente.

— Você não achou o beijo nada demais, não é? – repetiu.

Mantive a pose e fiz um gesto de descaso.

— Tsc-tsc... – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Acho que vou ter que te dar uma lição por essa ousadia, Bella...

Endireitei minhas costas e levantei o queixo.

— Pois para isso você vai ter que me pegar! – E saí correndo antes que ele pudesse me impedir.

A decisão de me tornar uma vampira foi a mais difícil que eu já tomei. Eu tive que abri mão dos meus pais, dos meus amigos e de um mundo que já me era familiar. Em compensação, eu ganhei novos pais adotivos, novos amigos e meu próprio mundo particular, Edward. E por isso, eu jamais iria me arrepender pela minha decisão pois sem Edward eu jamais me sentiria completa.

.

.

**FIM**

**Aí está... Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado...**

**Beijão!  
**


End file.
